The End of a Dream
by gay-lee
Summary: Harry finds a mysterious stone in his dreams that he can use to bring Sirius Black back to life...or destroy Voldemort once and for all!


**Disclaimer: **All Harry Potter characters belongs to J.K. Rowling...that wicked genius! I have a few OCs so naturally they belong to me.

**Title: **The End of A Dream

**Author: **gay-lee

**Summary:** Harry dreams of a strange but powerful stone that will enable him to bring Sirius Black back to life...or destroy Lord Voldemort once and for all! OoP spoilers ahead!

**Prologue**

.........

.........

.........

.........

Harry Potter stirred in his sleep, several clouded images swooped in and out of his head. He was in the Forbidden Forest, surrounded by darkness, unable to breath and move. A loud crack issued behind him and he opened his mouth to scream..but no sound came out. He could feel its presence, ready to strike ...but he could not move. Where is his wand? He had to move no matter what! Slowly, dreading the face he have to see, he turned and screamed---

"Harry! Harry, wake up!"

"Ah!" Harry woke with a start, glanced at the face in front of him and gave another loud yelp.

"Harry, what's wrong with you?" A pair of green eyes twinkled and a smile formed in the face of Lily Evans Potter.

"M-mom?" asked Harry tentatively, his identical green eyes was mixed with confusion and astonishment, "Y-you're a-alive?"

"Harry James Potter!" His mother stared at her son with an amused expression. "I think you've been listening to your father's and your godfather's crazy stories a bit too much!"

Harry gaped at her. _"Father?"_

Lily continued in a softer tone, "You better wash up and go down for breakfast. Cole and Cornelia might not leave you a single crumb!"

" Cole and who?" Harry asked blankly.

"Earth to Harry... Your best friends?" Lily shook her head. "Come on now...is this another joke for your tormented mother?"

Harry shook his head and continued staring at his mother. He couldn't take her eyes off her ..._The woman he had been most dying to meet..Was this all just a dream? If it is he have to wake up somehow, he can't stay asleep forever...besides, his parents are really dead... Right?_

"Harry!" A boy of sixteen grinned at Harry while he was standing there, staring fixedly at his mother arranging the bed. He had a mass of short spiky raven black hair and really clear baby blue eyes. His feature and smile seems familiar to Harry...

"What's up, mate? Didn't sleep well?" He said and added in a more apologetic note , "Did I snore too loud?"

"I-"

"Harry! Good morning!" A girl, obviously his twin, greeted him as they were half -way down the stairs. She had the same blue eyes and dark hair, except that hers was longer and she had it on a ponytail. She turned to Cole and said, "Dad's said for both of you to hurry up!"

"Coming!" Cole shouted, and dragged Harry along with him.

When Harry reached the kitchen, he almost fainted. Almost but not yet. He was able to take a glimpse of the people eating breakfast on the table. His father, James Potter, was buttering a bread and placing it on a plate beside him. Sirius Black, his godfather, was talking (or arguing?) with a woman with long straight black hair and Remus Lupin, his favorite Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, folding the newspaper lightly, noticed him and smiled, "You're finally awake. I thought Cole had drowned you with a sleeping drought."

Harry's eyes widened with shock. His heart beat faster than ever..._Why? Why are all of them here?_

"Harry, want some toast?" The long haired woman talking to Sirius asked him. She had blue eyes that sparkled with cleverness and mischief.

"Of course he wants some! But I think it'll be safer to let me handle it, Paige .You incinerated half the kitchen last time..." said Sirius in a mocking voice.

"I did not!"

"Did too."

"Did not!"

"DID TOO!"

"DID NOT!"

"Never mind them, son." James Potter finally spoke. "Just have my toast..."

Harry sat down numbly beside his father and took a bite on the toast, not taking his eyes off his father. It taste real, though...is this the real world? _"Was everything he'd seen just a dream?" "How about Ron and Hermione? Were they illusions too?"_

Cole sat down beside him, grabbed some bread and stuffed it in his mouth.

"This one's delicious." said Cornelia, sitting beside her twin.

"It's a new recipe." said Remus pleasantly.

"Yo cob beddor dan me modder!" Cole had tried to talk with his mouth full of bread and resulted on bits of half chewed bread flying across the table. One landing on Paige's arm.

"Please, honey. Say it don't spit it." She said lightly, brushing the bit off.

"How many do I have to tell you, Cole, don't talk with your mouth full. " Sirius, finally ending their scene, faced the boy.

"I won't do it again, Dad. Mum." Cole made a mock salute that made the people in the table laugh.

Harry, instead of joining in the chortle, choked on his orange juice. _"Dad?" "Mom?" "Sirius is married?!"_

"Harry are you feeling alright?" Lily asked him, emerging from the stairs and putting her hands on Harry's shoulders. "You are usually so hyper when Cole and Cornelia is around."

"Yeah, you look paler than Remus..." Sirius said, "And that's saying something."

Remus lip twitched a little before turning to Harry, "Is there something wrong?"

Paige was looking at him, her eyes filled with concern.

James leaned closer and said, "Harry, you know you can tell us...we're your family."

Harry's head began to throb more painfully. _"He is finally where he wants to be. Why is he feeling awkward? This is his family!"_

A smile formed in Harry's lips, "I'm okey."

As soon as he said this, the kitchen began to dissolve. They were becoming darker and darker. Harry looked around wildly; his heart racing. His father's and mother's image faded like that of a ghost. Soon Cole and Cornelia followed suit. Sirius, Paige and Remus were also gone.

Harry was now alone, standing in the darkest of eternity.

"H-hello?"

Harry was now panicking, whatever it was he had seen a while a go was all just a illusion. This **is **just a dream. It is all a dream...then why isn't he waking up?

_Harry..._

_Harry..._

Harry turned, his father and mother were facing him with sober eyes.

_Harry..._

_Harry..._

_Harry..._

Harry heart gave another start, he was now facing Sirius, Paige and Remus.

"NOOOOO!!!"

A bright light appeared above him, covering him with warmth that ran to his fingertips as if he had just drunk a mug of Honeydukes' chocolate. He saw the people surrounding him smile and he felt as if he was giving off life itself. He was savoring every warmth when the air grew deadly cold...

The light above him vanished and he felt the warm light leave him. As he look around him, he uttered a terrified scream.

His parents, Sirius, Paige and Remus were still surrounding him but they were all pale and unmoving. They were dead..

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

**gay-lee**

This is the best I can do...for the prologue, anyway. Hope you lot will like it and if it would make you any happier...Moony has more role in this fic! I'm a big fan of the wolf...Please enlighten me with your generous reviews. No flames. Thanx!

By the way, what was Cole was trying to say back there? 'You cook better than my mother.' ^__^


End file.
